


buzzing

by starryniyts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryniyts/pseuds/starryniyts
Summary: dans buzzing out of his own skin





	buzzing

dan walks downstairs early when the sun hasn’t risen and it’s a manageable amount of cold. he’s anxious and restless and also tired but not sleepy. these kinds of mornings always play out the same way. 

Dan will sit himself on the couch shivering and put on an episode of drag race that he’s seen a few times. The show is strangely symbolic in a way that he’s a little ashamed of. its a representation of everything hes always been ashamed of. It almost feels naughty in a good way to watch. like he’s stealing a cookie out a of a sparkly gay cookie jar. This is his crisis show, it makes him feel powerful like he’s not himself.

In an hour phil rolls over and find his sentient space heater to be elsewhere, he makes his trek downstairs, sees dan and starts to bundle him up in a fat fluffy blanket.

he knows what’s going on, he knows what this particular show feels like to dan. Phil also knows that Dan likes someone to sit there with him during these mornings. He needs someone or something real right by him for stimulation. he’s jumping out of his skin and in a few minutes he’ll want to roll his head into phil’s lap and moan a little. maybe even pace before he realizes his legs are sore from exhaustion. 

phil is always ridiculously patient on these kinds of mornings. he hasn’t had his coffee yet which makes him feel like he has to police himself more.  
But he also knows he doesn’t really need to do anything with dan besides watch him wade through the mud. 

eventually dan abruptly stands 

“i want coffee”

he starts speed walking towards the kitchen and phil snorts grabbing him by the waist.

“uh huh coffee”  
“tea?”  
“you clearly need to be caffeinated”

phil’s a little indignant and dans a little shit who wants to argue but phil touched his waist and all of a sudden he’s feeling clingy.

a desperate look flashes over his face and phil knows.

so he pulls dan into his lap where dan can rest his chin in the crook of phil’s neck and get his back rubbed. all of a sudden dan feels desperate and he can’t get enough of this so he noses in further and squeezes around phil’s shoulders. 

phil kisses his temple  
“where’s it coming from sweetheart”

“i don’t know movie stuff, travel, emails, i couldn’t find the remote”

phil snorts a little bit because he knows it’s okay. he understands how the small things can build up until your buzzing so intensely your muscles ache. 

he keeps rubbing dans back until dan feels ready to look up

phil speaks first  
“okay how about we fuck off for a bit before the meeting”

phil didn’t really want to take a break and dan wished he could keep working, but they’d been up stupidly late and it’s stupidly early.

they both worked themselves up like this and they were both reluctant to see when it was time to stop. 

but when phil took dan to bed with a melatonin and a kiss he realized how well overdue they were for a break.

**Author's Note:**

> hi remember when i said i was gonna do this regularly lol sry anyway i post my links on tumblr @sparklydnp


End file.
